The Compendium
by CV35W
Summary: Articles on everything from magic to multiverses.


So while you guys are waiting on Leap...

Here's some lore to tide you over. This entire group of chapters will be devoted to stuff like this.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **On the Subject of Magic Catalysts**

When casting a spell or conducting a transmutation, one essential that any witch, alchemist, or magic user needs is a catalyst to drive the reaction. Although catalysts only lower the energy needed for a reaction chemistry-wise, it takes a completely different definition in terms of magic. In this article, we'll talk about what catalysts are, proper safety procedures when handling them, and types of catalysts.

 _Part 1: Understanding a Catalyst_

Magic catalysts are objects that magic users can use to channel their magic energy towards reactions and other uses. Catalysts take several forms, but all require some craftsmanship- there are very few catalysts that can be found in the wild, and most are rocks or certain types of materials.

Catalyst performance is usually affected by the materials used, or engravings carved into it. Higher-quality materials will usually make better catalysts, as will better craftsmanship- along with enhancement rituals, runes, and other methods of augmentation.

Note that a catalyst is not necessarily needed to cast magic, but non-catalyst techniques tend to be very freeform and hard to master. Beginners usually start with an entry-level catalyst.

 _Part 2: Standard Catalyst Procedure_

Magic catalyst safety protocol varies from type to type, but it is usually recommended to store catalysts in secure locations- preferably in an area without frequent magic fluctuations. Some special catalysts are kept in more secure locations, such as vaults or even separate dimensions.

One important thing when using a catalyst is not overloading it. An overload can lead to 1.) injury to the user, 2.) destruction of the catalyst, and/or 3.) unintended results or side effects. Exercise caution, and always double-check magic circles to ensure a safe magic casting.

 _Part 3: Types of Catalysts_

There are a wide range of catalysts for magicians to choose from, and cater to almost every fighting style.

-Staff

The staff is a frequently used entry-level catalyst, mostly because of its ease of use and availability. It's usually carved out of wood, but some mages will embellish or reinforce their staffs with metal and/or gems.

-Wand

A portable alternative to the staff. It's also carved from wood, but the smaller size lends itself to finer craftsmanship. Higher-level spells are a bit hard to control with wands, and oftentimes are misfired because of an unsteady hand.

-Tome

A catalyst that has a prewritten set of spells to cast. Beginners usually use these because of the simple cast process, although the rigid selection is a disadvantage. Some experienced tome users write their own spells in, but that requires a great deal of practice.

-Orb

These catalysts are medium-level, and not necessarily orbs. They usually float in front of the user when being used through unknown methods, but are almost always unique in their looks. They are difficult to master, so practice with an entry-level catalyst is recommended.

-Sword

A rare type of catalyst usually wielded by magic knights or high-level mages, and do not necessarily have to function as swords. Some catalysts of this type are purely ceremonial swords, but can still be used for high-level spells that are unachievable with other catalysts.

-Seal

A high-level catalyst that is difficult to use, but very effective. Seals are attachable items that have runes or other magic engravings on them, and activate a certain spell when attached to a surface or entity. Each seal only holds one spell, but some can be reused. The amount of spells that can be cast with seals are almost infinite, but learning the carvings and runes for certain spells takes lots of patience.

-Miscellaneous

Some mages have personal catalysts with unique designs that are unclassifiable in any of the previous types. These can vary greatly from case to case, but are usually custom-made for a certain user.


End file.
